


Revenge

by swiftwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftwinchester/pseuds/swiftwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU in which Lucifer escapes the cage after Sam stops the apocalypse. Lucifer wants revenge on Sam. Castiel is determined not to let Lucifer hurt Sam or Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or anything... you know the usual copyright stuff

Once upon a time, Sam Winchester started the apocalypse. This isn’t what most people would expect from a 17-year-old nerd, but Sam managed it somehow. He also managed to stop the apocalypse and save the world from complete obliteration (multiple times, but that’s beside the point). After getting himself stuck in Hell with the devil for over a year, he was brought back to life by an angel. This didn’t come free of side effects and Sam felt like he was going insane 99.9% of the time. Being trapped in Hell didn’t do his head any favors. Even once he returned to life, hallucinations plagued Sam so frequently that is was usually impossible for him to distinguish between what was reality and what wasn’t. 

And that’s how Sam ends up sitting in English class next to Satan. Or at least, the devil appears to be in the seat next to him. Sam has given up on trying to determine if he’s hallucinating or if Lucifer is actually there. All the other people never seem to notice Lucifer, but maybe it’s because he looks so human. After all, the devil is wearing a human vessel that allows him to blend right in with the world. Lucifer couldn’t look more human with his light brownish blond hair and blue eyes. He looks like such an average middle-aged man that it’s hard to believe he’s actually an ancient angel who’s capable of virtually anything.

Sam tries to ignore Lucifer and focus on the English teacher’s mind-numbingly boring lecture, but the constant drone is too easy to block out of his mind. He hesitantly looks out the corner of his eye and sees Lucifer looking right back at him. Sam’s head pounds as he stares intently down at his English textbook on his desk. There’s a constant tapping sound in his mind that seems to chip away at his sanity with each tap. He looks to his left again to see Lucifer tapping his desk with a pencil in time with the sound in Sam’s head. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. It’s a never-ending and fast rhythm being carved into Sam’s brain.

The sound in his mind grows louder and louder until Sam reaches up to put his hands on his head. He breathes shallow and ragged gasps of air as he struggles stay composed. A strangled cry falls from his mouth, catching the attention of his classmates. They all turn around simultaneously and shoot Sam a look of harsh judgment. Even in the short week or two since Sam and his brother Dean had joined the school, their classmates had grown used to Sam’s seemingly random outbursts.

Sam gets up and walks out the door. The teacher yells something after him but he can’t hear it through the pounding in his head. He walks through the maze of hallways and up to a rarely used back door. His reflection in the glass of the door stops him in his tracks. The man looking back at him in nearly unrecognizable from the Sam he was just a little over a year ago. This Sam has messy, too-long dark brown hair hanging over wild eyes that don’t even look human. His face is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his lips are cracked and dry. 

The reflection in the glass catches him off guard long enough for him to calm down. He takes a moment to try to collect himself. As he opens the door he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Sam steps outside and onto the thin layer of gravel covering the ground. About a hundred feet or so straight ahead there is a long stretch of trees. Out there, concealed by nature, it’s secluded and peaceful. It is the only place Sam hasn’t seen Lucifer yet.

He makes his way over to the woods and steps inside the lush covering of leaves hanging down from above. Inside it’s sheltered and isolated from the rest of the world. This is where his brother Dean and his friend Castiel, an angel, wait for him. 

Dean and Cas are standing at the edge of the clearing just before the steep drop off leading down a hundred feet to another section of the woods. Their backs are facing Sam and he doesn’t think they know he’s there. Sam sees Cas kick a small rock down the hill, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. The angel looks bored and he sends another rock tumbling down the hill. Dean stands next to him silently.

“I know you’re there, Sam,” Cas says, his voice calm. “You don’t have to stand and watch us. What happened?”

Sam swallows. “Um, nothing. I just… wanted to get out of class for a while. What about you guys? You aren’t in class either.”

Dean turns around to look at his brother. “Stop avoiding the subject.”

Cas runs his fingers through his dark, messy hair. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

Sam sighs. “Nothing.”

“Come on, Sam. You’re kind of crazy. Admit it. We all are. You just need to be glad you’re alive.” His brother steps closer to him.

Cas nods, agreeing with Dean. “He’s right. We entered this school so that we could all have a chance of having ordinary lives.”

Dean sighs and glances up at Sam with a tired expression on his face. “You were hallucifering again, weren’t you?”

Sam’s voice shakes. “But he’s real. I swear he’s real. And I’m the only one who can see him.”

Dean opens his mouth to argue, but something behind Sam catches his attention and his eyes are wide as a look of disbelief washes over his face. Sam slowly turns around, and Lucifer is standing behind him.

“You see him, Dean, don’t you? You see him! He’s real! It’s like he can choose who can see him and who can’t, so why is he not letting other-”

Sam is cut off by Lucifer. “I’m not letting them see me because it’s so much more fun to let them think you’re completely insane and schizophrenic,” the devil says dryly. “How stupid are you, Sam? I thought you would’ve figured this out by now.”

Sam clenches his teeth. “Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

Lucifer laughs. “Why would I ever do that? Now that you stopped my apocalypse from happening, I’ll just have to entertain myself this way. Besides, I don’t exactly like you. So of course I’m eager to get a little bit of revenge.”

Dean steps toward Lucifer. “Leave my brother alone, you disgusting thing,” he snarls. “We stopped you once and we can do it again.”

Lucifer throws his head back and laughs ever harder. “I’d like to see you try, you pathetic little humans.”

Cas looks up at Lucifer, a look of intense determination in his eyes. “If you want to hurt either of them, you’ll have to get through me first.”

Lucifer almost looks sympathetic. “Oh, Castiel. Always thinking it’s your job to save the Winchesters.” He sighs. “Too bad it won’t work this time.”

The devil snaps his fingers and Sam falls to the ground in pain. He clutches his head and Dean runs to his brother’s side. 

“What did you do to him?” Dean demands.

Lucifer just smiles. “Do you want to find out?” He snaps his fingers again and Dean falls victim to the same sickness Lucifer had placed on Sam. 

Cas looks at his friends with horror. His eyes go dark and his face takes on an expression of intensity that frightens even Lucifer. 

Castiel calmly steps closer to Lucifer while Sam and Dean struggle to stay conscious through the antagonizing pain in their heads. His eyes meet Lucifer’s. “I know you, Lucifer. We were brothers once. We still are. But I know you. And I know that you aren’t as strong as you used to be.”

Lucifer puts on a smile but he looks slightly worried. “I don’t know what you mean, Castiel.”

“I mean that ever since Sam and Dean stopped the apocalypse, you aren’t nearly as powerful as you used to be. Not even close.”

“You may be right about that. But I’m still so much more than you, so much greater than you. So much stronger.” Lucifer takes a step toward Cas.

Cas smiles. “You think so?” He closes his eyes and a look of deep concentration crosses his face. Lucifer begins to gasp for air and his face drains of color.

“What are you doing-” he chokes. Lucifer clutches his chest and his legs begin to give out. He looks up at Castiel.

Cas’s eyes are still closed but a small smile is beginning to find its way to his face. The moment Lucifer sinks to the ground, Sam and Dean stop struggling. The two brothers look up at Cas in confusion. 

Lucifer is laying on the ground, still struggling to breathe. Cas quickly opens his eyes and turns to find Sam and Dean. “Quick,” the angel says. “We have to get out of here.” He reaches two fingers out on each hand to touch Sam and Dean on their foreheads.

The three of them are instantly zapped out of the forest and end up in a dark room. Sam and Dean open their eyes.

“I had to get us out,” Cas explains. “I brought us here. I believe this is Maine.”

Dean looks around. “What about Lucifer? You couldn’t have killed him. It would be impossible.”

Cas looks from Sam to Dean. “I didn’t kill him, but I did temporarily drain some of his power so that he wouldn’t be able to keep hurting you two.”

Sam takes a deep breath. “So can he find us here?”

“No. At least not for now. It’ll be a while before he even figures out how we escaped. You are safe for now, Sam. Don’t worry. He can’t hurt you here.”

Dean steps toward Cas and wraps his arms around his friend. He closes his eyes and finally takes a breath of relief. “Thank you, Cas,” he whispers.


End file.
